Sebastian Blood
Stadtrat Sebastian Blood, auch bekannt als Brother Blood, ist einer der Hauptantagonisten in der zweiten Staffel der CW-Serie Arrow. Er wurde von Kevin Alejandro dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Bloods Vater war ein Säufer und verprügelte im Alkoholwahn auch seine Frau. Nachdem er eines Tages seinen Job verloren hatte und in seiner Wut daraufhin seiner Frau den Arm brach, wurde er von Blood erschossen. Nachdem seine Mutter für den Mord verhaftet wurde, blieb Blood alleine zurück. Blood wuchs daher in einem Waisenhaus in Starling City auf. Als er dort ankam sprach Blood aus Trauma-Gründen einen Monat lang überhaupt nicht, bis er sich schließlich dem Prediger Cyrus Gold anvertraute. Im Laufe von Bloods Jugend wurde Gold ein enger Freund und eine Vaterfigur für Blood. Blood ist ein Stadtrat von Starling City, der sich nach der Zerstörung der Glades durch Malcolm Merlyn sehr für die Bürger dort einsetzt. Dafür verbündet er sich mit Slade Wilson, der ihm einen Weg verspricht die Macht in der Stadt an sich zu reißen und sie in eine gute Zukunft zu führen. Von Slade wird Blood beauftragt, die Schwachen und Obdachlosen der Stadt zu entführen, um an ihnen Slades Mirakuru-Serum zu testen mit dem dieser eine Armee von Supersoldaten erschaffen will. Blood geht davon aus dass die Soldaten die Stadt erobern sollen, tatsächlich will Slade sie aber zerstören. Partnerschaft mit Oliver Queen Vor dem Krankenhaus der Glades hält Blood eine Pressekonferenz in der er anprangert, dass die Glades im Stich gelassen wurden und dass die Polizei die Glades nicht länger aufsucht. Als er erkennt dass Oliver Queen das Krankenhaus verlässt, spricht Blood ihn an und fragt ihn, was ihn zum Krankenhaus führt wo er sich doch die beste medizinische Hilfe leisten kann. Er fordert Oliver heraus und erinnert ihn daran, dass seine Familie diejenige war, die den Erdbebengenerator gebaut hat der die Glades zerstört und 503 Menschen das Leben gekostet hat. Oliver verspricht, alles zu tun um das Unheil, das seine Familie gebracht hat, wieder gutzumachen, Blood ruft ihm jedoch nach dass er sich sein geheucheltes Mitgefühl sparen kann, da seine Familie schon genug getan hat. Oliver lädt Blood später in sein Büro ein. Dort angekommen bemerkt Blood die Aussicht an und fragt ironisch, wie klein die normalen Bürger wohl für ihn aussehen müssen. Er merkt an dass er überrascht war, von Oliver eingeladen worden zu sein, worauf Oliver antwortet dass er wohl nicht so sehr überrascht war wie Oliver, als Blood die Meute am Krankenhaus auf ihn gehetzt hat. Blood erwidert dass ihn das nicht so sehr überrascht haben kann, da Bloods Wähler sehr wütend auf Oliver und seine Familie sind. Oliver gibt zu dass sie das Recht dazu haben, er erwähnt aber auch dass er nicht seine Mutter ist und nicht Bloods Feind. Blood gibt zurück, dass Oliver auch nicht sein Freund ist. Oliver will ihm das Gegenteil beweisen aber Blood winkt ab. Er behauptet, dass Geld nicht alle Probleme lösen wird; wichtiger ist es dass die Elite von Starling City akzeptiert, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist dass ihre Mitbürger leben wie in der Dritten Welt. Oliver bietet Blood daraufhin an, eine Spendengala zu organisieren um seinen "elitären Freunden" vor Augen zu führen, dass die Stadt leidet. Blood denkt darüber nach und überlegt laut, dass es ein gutes Zeichen wäre zu sehen, wie Oliver als CEO von Queen Consolidated versucht, etwas wiedergutzumachen. Er gibt zu, dass dies tatsächlich etwas bewirken würde und willigt daher ein. Die beiden Männer schütteln die Hände und Blood entschuldigt sich außerdem für den Vorfall am Krankenhaus. Auf der Spendenparty trifft Blood Laurel Lance, die ihm gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt ist, da er ihren Freund Oliver ins Fadenkreuz der Medien gezerrt hat. Blood verrät, dass er sich bereits bei Oliver dafür entschuldigt hat und dass Oliver ihm verziehen hat; sie arbeiten zusammen was auch die Spendengala erklärt. Als Laurel erstaunt fragt, wo Oliver denn ist, behauptet Blood dass er dies auch gerne wüsste. Blood weiß nicht, dass Oliver als Arrow unterwegs ist und verhindern will, dass weitere Medizinlieferungen für die Glades von den Triaden gestoppt werden. Als Blood enttäuscht erkennt, dass Oliver wohl trotz seines Versprechens nicht kommen wird, wendet er sich selbst an die Gäste. In seiner Rede behauptet Blood, dass Queen scheinbar keine Interesse an den Bürgern der Stadt hat und dass er Oliver ermahnt hat, dass sein Geld alleine nicht helfen wird und Oliver scheinbar nicht auf ihn gehört hat. Dies sorgt dafür, dass die Gäste von Blood gegen Oliver aufgewiegelt werden. Waffen in den Glades Auf einer Party von Queen Consolidated ist auch Blood eingeladen. Als er Oliver Queen und Felicity Smoak über Waffen sprechen hört, schaltet er sich ein und verrät, dass die Glades momentan mit vollautomatischen Waffen überschwemmt werden. Er ist amüsiert als Oliver anmerkt, dass die Polizei sich sicher darum kümmern wird. Blood und Laurel offenbaren ihm jedoch, dass die Polizei weiß wer dafür verantwortlich ist - der Mayor - und aus Angst trotzdem nichts unternehmen. Als Blood einige Zeit später nach Queen Consolidated eingeladen wird, trifft er dort auf Isabel Rochev. Kurz darauf stößt Oliver dazu und stellt Rochev als seine Partnerin vor, wohingegen sich Rochev als Olivers Vorgesetzte sieht. Genervt fragt Blood, ob Oliver ihn etwa eingeladen hat um den Kompetenzstreit der beiden beizulegen und Oliver behauptet, Blood wohl wieder auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben. Blood erwidert trocken, dass das wohl Olivers Superkraft zu sein scheint. Oliver verrät Blood jedoch dass er sich dessen Worte über die Waffen in den Glades zu Herzen genommen hat und daher plant, ein Geld-Für-Waffen-Event zu starten. Dies ermöglicht den Bewohnern der Glades, ihre Waffen abzugeben und dafür Geld zu erhalten, das von Oliver gestiftet wird. Blood sieht dies als einen Versuch, den Namen seiner Familie reinzuwaschen, aber Oliver behauptet dass Blood nur das Geld bekommen wird; der Name Queen wird nicht erwähnt. Überrascht behauptet Blood, dass er über den Vorschlag nachdenken wird. Das Event findet tatsächlich statt und einige Bewohner der Glades geben ihre Waffen ab. Als Blood sieht, dass Oliver auch aufgetaucht ist, merkt er ironisch an dass Oliver nicht auftaucht, wenn er zugesagt hat, aber scheinbar auftaucht wenn er versprochen hat, es nicht zu tun. Oliver fragt Blood ob das Event erfolg hat und Blood gibt zu, dass bereits über 200 Menschen in der letzten Stunde Waffen abgegeben haben. Als Oliver abwesend wirkt, und Blood entschuldigend verrät das zwei Personen, die ihm wichtig sind, gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmachen, behauptet Blood dass jede Person in ihrem Leben einmal eine Feuerprobe durchmacht und dass zwei Typen von Menschen daraus hervorgehen: Die die dadurch stärker werden, und die, die sterben. Er fügt allerdings an, dass es auch eine dritte Art gibt: die die das Spiel mit dem Feuer lieben. Plötzlich ertönen Schüsse und der Mayor und diverse Handlanger fahren auf den Platz, an dem das Event stattfindet. Der Mayor vertönt lauthals, dass er dieses Event nicht genehmigt hat und dass er als Herr der Glades alles, was in ihnen geschieht, genehmigen muss. Blood stellt sich ihm jedoch entgegen und behauptet, dass der Mayor nicht für die Menschen der Glades spricht und ihnen nichts zu sagen hat. Daraufhin befiehlt der Mayor seinen Leuten, das Feuer auf Blood zu eröffnen, welcher im letzten Moment in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Die Handlanger schießen jedoch weiter, wodurch einige Zivilisten niedergeschossen werden. Während sie feuern, fahren die Trucks davon. Nachdem das Chaos beseitigt und das Event beendet ist, stellt sich heraus dass über 800 Waffen eingesammelt wurden. Daher sucht Blood Oliver in Queen Consolited auf und dankt ihm für seinen Einsatz und auch dafür, das Oliver sein Leben gerettet hat. Oliver behauptet, nur instinktiv gehandelt zu haben, aber Blood erwidert dass das kein Instinkt, sondern Stärke war. Oliver merkt an dass er überall Plakate von Bloods Anhängern sieht, die wollen dass Blood als Bürgermeister kandidiert, aber Blood erwidert dass es mehrere Wege gibt, die Stadt zu retten. Nach der Niederlage des Mayors wird dieser von dem korrupten Polizisten Daily in ein geheimes Lager gebracht, wo sich ihm eine maskierte Figur entgegenstellt. Der Mayor will wissen, wo er ist, aber die Figur behauptet dass die Stadt im Sterben liegt und dass sie eine Armee braucht, um sie zu retten. Ein Handlanger injiziert dem Mayor daraufhin das Mirakuru-Serum, was ihm jedoch keine Stärke verleiht, sondern ihn qualvol tötet. Als sie dies bezeugt nimmt die Figur die Maske ab und offenbart sich als Sebastian Blood. Er befiehlt Daily, ein weiteres Versuchsobjekt herzubringen und Daily gehorcht. Mirakuru-Massenproduktion Um Testobjekte für seine Mirakuru-Experimente zu finden, organisiert Blood Blutspendeaktionen in den Glades und lässt danach Personen, die niemand vermissen wird oder die obdachlos sind, entführen. Danach testet er das Mirakuru an ihnen, jedoch sterben die Testobjekte, anstatt superstark zu werden. Nachdem Graf Vertigo aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, unterstützt Blood dessen Vorhaben, um Arrow auf Trab zu halten. Er erhofft sich, dass der Graf Arrow töten kann, es kommt jedoch zum umgekehrten Resultat und Arrow erschießt stattdessen den Grafen. Während er dies im Fernsehen erfährt, murmelt Blood dass er sich andere Resultate erhofft hat als Arros Rückkehr zum Töten seiner Feinde. Plötzlich platzt Officer Daily in den Raum und offenbart Blood, dass es Ergebnisse bei den Mirakuru-Opfern gegeben hat. Sofort setzt Blood seine Maske auf und eilt in mit Daily in die Kellerräume hinab, wo mittlerweile dutzende Gefangene die Mirakuru-Injektion ertragen mussten. Diesmal hat jedoch einer der Probanden, kein anderer als Cyrus Gold, die Injizierung erfolgreich überstanden und er offenbart Blood, dass er sich stärker fühlt. Nachdem Gold die Mirakuru-Injektion erfolgreich überstanden hat und tatsächlich wesentlich stärker geworden ist, beginnt er einen Diebeszug durch Starling City. Er stiehlt eine Zentrifuge und klaut später auch hunderte Blutampullen aus einer Blutbank. Diese Gegenstände benötigt Blood, um das Mirakuru massenhaft herzustellen. Als Roy Harper und Thea Queen nach Maxwell Stanton suchen, einem der von Blood entführten Jungendlichen, bekommt Officer Daily dies zufällig mit. Er kontaktiert Blood und verrät, dass sich Leute auf der Suche nach Stanton befinden. Blood erwidert, dass sie ihn dann ganz einfach finden sollen. Daher sorgt Daily dafür, dass Stantons Leiche am Rand der Stadt gefunden wird und es aussieht, als wäre er an einer Überdosis an Drogen gestorben. Da Max jedoch überhaupt keine Drogen nahm forschen Roy und seine Freundin Sin weiter, selbst als Daily sie des Tatorts verweist. In Bloods Labor überwacht Gold währenddessen den Prozess, der durch die von ihm gestohlenen Objekte in Gang gesetzt werden konnte. Er verrät Blood, dass der Inkubations-Prozess begonnen hat und das Serum in 48 Stunden zur Verteilung bereit ist. Frohlockend behauptet Blood, dass sie in nur zwei Tagen hunderte von Golds Art erschaffen können. Kurz darauf ruft Officer Daily Blood an und verrät, dass die Polizei über Cyrus Bescheid weiß. Blood stellt klar, dass ihnen jetzt niemand dazwischenfunken darf, und wendet sich danach Gold zu. Diesem verrät er, dass die Polizei sich mit ihm treffen will, und befiehlt Gold, den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Von Roy und Thea informiert trifft sich Laurel mit Blood, um mehr über die Blutspendeaktionen herauszufinden. Bevor sie mehr von Blood erfahren kann, wird sie jedoch angerufen und erfährt, dass ihr Vater Quentin der einzige Überlebende aus dem Kampf gegen Gold ist und nun auf der Intensivstation liegt. Daher eilt sie zum Krankenhaus und lässt Blood zurück, dem sie das Ganze ja erst zu verdanken hat. Blood folgt ihr jedoch ins Krankenhaus, wo er Laurel tröstet und sie fragt, ob ihr Vater wohlauf ist. Nach dem Kampf mit dem SCPD kehrt Gold zu Blood zurück, der mit der Mirakuru-Produktion fast fertig ist. Als er Gold und einen weiteren Handlanger ausschickt, um die Beweise für den Zusammenhang mit der Blutspendeaktion zu zerstören, kann Gold dabei Roy Harper entführen, der herumgeschnüffelt hat. Maskiert nähert Blood sich Roy, der wissen will ob er sich an dem Ort befindet an dem Blood auch Max Stanton umgebracht hat. Als Blood die Mirakuru-Spritze zieht droht Roy ihn zu töten, falls dieser ihm das Serum spritzt, Blood korrigiert ihn aber und behauptet, dass Roy für ihn töten wird. Während er Roy das Serum in die Schulter rammt, bricht plötzlich Oliver als Arrow durch die Decke. Blood ist überrascht und behauptet, dass Cyrus meinte, Arrow getötet zu haben. Oliver erwidert dass Cyrus wohl nicht so stark ist wie gehofft und will wissen, wo Brother Blood das Mirakuru herhat. Blood erwidert, dass es ein Geschenk war und dass er es einsetzen wird, um die Stadt vor sich selbst zu schützen. Als Gold sich auf Oliver stürzt nutzt Blood die Chance, um Roys Transformation zu begutachten. Als Roy scheinbar durch das Mirakuru stirbt, bezeichnet Blood ihn als einen weiteren Fehlschlag. Er zieht sich zurück, bevor Olivers Kampf mit Gold endet, und entkommt daher bevor Oliver Gold besiegt und getötet hat. Oliver zerstört jedoch durch eine Explosion die Zentrifuge und dadurch auch sämtliche Mengen an Mirakuru, die Blood bereits fertiggestellt hat. Da Oliver jetzt jedoch weiß, dass Brother Blood eine Mirakuru-Armee züchten will und scheinbar mit ihr Krieg führen will, setzt er es sich zum Ziel den maskierten Schurken aufzuhalten. Nachdem Blood in Starling City seine Bürgermeisterkandidatur ankündigt, lädt Slade ihn in sein Büro vor. Als Blood auftaucht merkt Slade lediglich an, dass Bloods Kampagne also beginnt. Blood erwidert dass die Stadt einen Führer braucht und dass die Ermordung des Bürgermeisters durch die Hoods erst der erste Schritt war. Blood verrät Slade jedoch, dass der Bogenschütze sein Labor angegriffen und die Zentrifuge zerstört hat - und damit auch das Mirakuru. Slade behauptet, dass er dafür sorgen wird dass Blood noch eine Blutprobe von ihm bekommen wird um erneut mit der Massenproduktion zu beginnen. Slade ermahnt ihn jedoch, dem Bogenschützen - wie von Anfang an von Slade befohlen - aus dem Weg zu gehen und droht, dass auch ein anderer Mann Bloods Maske tragen könnte. Blood merkt dann an, dass Slade weiß wer unter der Maske des Bogenschützen steckt. Slade erwidert dass er es ganz genau weiß - es ist sein Freund. Blood geht davon aus, dass dies der Grund ist dass Slade nicht seinen Tod will, aber Slade korrigiert ihn. Er behauptet, dass der Tod eine Gnade für ihn wäre und dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist. Gemäß seines Versprechens will Slade ihm vorher alles nehmen, was ihm etwas bedeutet, alle vernichten die sich ihm angeschlossen haben und alle korrumpieren, die er liebt. Erst wenn er all das vollbracht hat, will Slade Oliver töten indem er ihm einen Pfeil durchs Auge jagt. Einheits-Kundgebung In seinem Nachtclub gibt Oliver eine Wahlkampfparty für Bloods Bürgermeisterkampagne. Nachdem er eine Rede gehalten hat, dankt Blood ihm für die Organisation und auch für seine Freundschaft. Er erwähnt zudem, dass er sich als Sohn der Stadt sieht und dass er der Stadt etwas zurückgeben will. Kurz darauf dankt Blood Oliver auch privat, entschuldigt sich aber dann da er einen Freund begrüßen muss. Oliver spricht auch mit Laurel, die jetzt viel Zeit mit Blood verbringt, und obwohl Laurel dies nur tut, da sie herausfinden will ob Blood etwas im Schilde führt, ist unklar ob Blood eventuell Gefühle für sie hegt. Am nächsten Tag besucht Laurel Blood in seinem Wahlkampfbüro und die beiden unterhalten sich kurz. Schließlich konfrontiert Laurel Blood jedoch aus schlechtem Gewissen mit dem Fakt, dass Blood Cyrus Gold, den Mirakuru-Mörder, kannte. Blood verrät jedoch dass Gold ein Prediger in dem Weisenhaus war, in dem Blood aufwuchs. Er gibt zu, dass Cyrus ein guter Freund war und ihm wie ein älterer Bruder oder ein Vater war. Er verrät Laurel auch die Hintergründe, wegen denen er im Waisenhaus gelandet ist, muss dann aber ein Interview geben. Obwohl Laurel zwar betroffen ist und mitfühlt, untersucht sie trotzdem Bloods Schreibtisch nach weiteren Indizien. Sie findet heraus, dass Blood für die Krankenhausrechnungen einer Frau aufkommt, die scheinbar gar nicht existiert. Nachforschungen ergeben, dass die Frau Sebastians Tante ist, die aber völlig wahnsinnig ist und in eine Psychatrie eingewiesen ist. Als Laurel sie dort besucht, erkennt sie jedoch dass Maya nicht Bloods Tante sondern seine Mutter ist, die Laurel voller Panik verrät, dass Sebastian "der Teufel" ist und dass er alle überzeugt hat, dass sie verrückt sei und eingewiesen werden muss. Zudem hat nicht sie, sondern Blood selbst, seinen Vater ermordet. Bloods Mutter warnt Laurel, kein Wort von dem zu glauben was Sebastian Blood sagt. Am Abend gibt Blood eine Pressekonferenz, in der er zu einer Einheitskundgebung aufruft, um zu zeigen dass sich die Stadt dem Terroristen Shrapnel, der bereits einige Bomben gelegt hat, nicht beugen wird. Um das zu verhindern besucht Oliver ihn aus Arrow in seinem Büro. Geschockt geht Blood davon aus, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet ist und will eine Pistole aus einem versteckten Holster unter seinem Schreibtisch ziehen. Als Oliver jedoch verrät, dass er gekommen ist um Blood von seinem Plan der Einheitskundgebung abzubringen, beruhigt Blood sich. Er behauptet dass Arrow jede Nacht sein Leben riskiert und fragt daher, wie dieser dann weniger von Blood erwarten kann. Oliver beteuert jedoch, dass auch die Leben jener, die zu Bloods Kundgebung gehen, in Gefahr sein werden. Trotzdem will Blood die Menschen nicht davon abhalten, die Kundgebung zu besuchen, da er findet dass ein Leben in Angst kein Leben ist. Am Abend der Kundgebung versammeln sich hunderte Bürger, um gemeinsam mit Blood ein Zeichen zu setzen. Während Blood eine Rede hält, in der er die Einheit der Stadt preist, attackiert Shrapnel tatsächlich die Kundgebung. Da seine Bombe entschärft wurde, schießt er John Diggle nieder, woraufhin Panik ausbricht. Sofort wird Blood von der Polizei von der Bühne gebracht. Zurück in seinem Wahlkampfbüro wird Blood erneut von Arrow besucht, dem er eine Partnerschaft anbietet. Oliver akzeptiert und schüttelt seine Hand. Arrow forscht nach In der folgenden Woche besucht Blood abends das Irrenhaus, in dem seine Mutter eingesperrt ist. Nachdem eine Pflegerin Blood in das Zimmer lässt und geht, fragt Blood sie nach Laurel Lance aus. Er weiß dass die beiden gesprochen haben und fragt, was sie Laurel gesagt hat. Zuerst lügt Bloods Mutter, verrät dann aber die Wahrheit. Als sie sich tränenreich dafür entschuldigt, ihren Sohn verraten zu haben, nimmt Blood die Entschuldigung scheinbar an. Er vergibt seiner Mutter und verlässt das Zimmer, kehrt aber direkt maskiert zurück und terrorisiert die Frau so sehr, dass sie an Herzversagen stirbt. In der nächsten Nacht offenbart Laurel Lance, nachdem sie vom Tod von Bloods Mutter erfahren hat, alles was sie über Blood in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Dies beunruhigt Oliver stark genug um nachzuforschen. Trotzdem will er Blood eine Chance geben, sich zu verteidigen und besucht Blood daher als Zivilist in seiner Wahlkampfzentrale. Er behauptet dass er Laurel getroffen habe und dass diese merkwürdig gewirkt hat, daher will er von Blood wissen ob etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist. Blood bestreitet dies zwar, dankt Oliver aber für die Information. Kurz darauf taucht Slade abends in Bloods Wahlkampfbüro auf als nur noch Blood selbst dort ist. Blood ist überrascht ihn zu sehen aber Slade händigt ihm die Polizeiakte von Bloods Vater. Slade liest die Beschreibung der Leiche vor und fragt geradeheraus warum die Polizei ihn damals für den Mord nicht verhaftet hat. Slade gibt zurück, dass er wusste wie er seine Spuren verwischen musste und Slade fügt an, dass er diese Fähigkeit wohl verlernt hat. Er fragt Slade ob dieser weiß wie kurz davor er war, alles zu ruinieren. Blood akzeptiert dass seine Mutter, die Laurel Lance von dem Mord berichtet hat, ein Problem war aber erklärt dass er sich um sie gekümmert hat. Slade springt auf und ruft Blood zu dass nicht seine Mutter sondern Laurel das Problem ist. Blood ist erstaunt und erinnert Slade daran, dass doch er es war der vorgeschlagen hat dass Blood und Laurel sich näherkommen da es Arrow verletzen würde. Slade bestätigt dies, erwähnt aber dass Bloods Unaufmerksamkeit zum Problem geworden ist. Daher rät er Blood, sich um das Problem zu kümmern bevor Slade es selbst tut. Nachdem Slade gegangen ist, ruft Blood Officer Daily an und bittet ihn, sich um das Problem zu kümmern. Später sucht er mit einigen Handlangern Laurels Apartment auf, wo er Oliver Queen bewusstlosschlägt und Laurel entführt. Er lässt Laurel in eine verlassene Konservenfabrik bringen und trägt Officer Daily auf, seine Maske anzuziehen um so Arrow auf eine falsche Fährte zu schicken. Gemäß des Plans wird Daily erschossen und Laurel lässt von ihrem Glauben ab, dass Blood der Böse sei. Bürgermeister-Kandidatur Nachdem Blood erfährt, dass Olivers Mutter Moira seine Gegenkandidatin für die Bürgermeisterwahl werden wird, ruft er Oliver an und sagt dass er versteht, dass dieser ihn nicht länger unterstützen kann. Danach besucht er Queen Consolidated wo er sich mit Moira trifft. Aus Respekt um seine Freundschaft mit Oliver bietet Blood ihr den Rat, aus dem Rennen auszusteigen aber Moira weigert sich und fügt an, dass es wirkt als würde Blood sich bedroht fühlen. Da das Gespräch zu nichts führt, verlässt Blood das Gebäude. Nachdem Moira ihre Kandidatur für die Bürgermeisterwahl bekannt gegeben hat, fragt Blood Slade, was er unternehmen soll. Slade erwidert, dass er gar nichts tun soll und dass Slade sich selbst um das Problem kümmern wird. Blood kümmert sich daher primär um den Wahlkampf und schließlich steht eine Debatte der beiden Rivalen Blood und Moira Queen an. Bevor die Debatte beginnt trifft Blood hinter der Bühne auf Oliver, der sich wundert wo seine Schwester ist. Er weiß nicht, dass Blood und Slade Thea entführt haben, und Blood behauptet dass Thea sich vermutlich verspätet, weil wegen der Debatte einige Straßen gesperrt wurden. Nachdem Oliver gegangen ist, taucht auch Laurel auf und entschuldigt sich bei Sebastian dafür, ihm einige schlimme Dinge vorgeworfen zu haben. Als danach die Debatte beginnt, wird sie schnell beendet nachdem ein Video veröffentlicht wird, in dem die entführte Thea gezeigt wird. Blood zeigt sich unterstützend und bietet Moira seine vollste Unterstützung dafür, Thea zu finden. Theas Entführung sorgt bezüglich der Bürgermeisterwahl allerdings für einen massiven Sympathieschub für Moira Queen, so dass Blood kaum noch Chancen hat, die Wahl zu gewinnen. Als dieser sich bei Slade darüber beschwert, bringt dieser ihn zum Schweigen und sagt dass er ihm nicht die Wahl, sondern eine Armee versprochen hat, die die Stadt erobern kann. Isabel Rochev eröffnet Slade und Blood daraufhin dass die Forschungsabteilung von Queen Consolidated bereit ist, große Mengen an Mirakuru aus einer von Slades Blutproben zu erstellen. Einige Tage später besucht Moira Blood in seinem Büro und verrät ihm, dass sie ihre Kandidatur aufgeben wird. Blood ist überrascht, da Moira in allen Umfragen führt, und obwohl Moira sich zuerst nicht rechtfertigen will, verrät sie ihm dann doch dass sie aufgibt, um mehr für ihre Kinder dazusein. Blood ist beeindruckt von dieser Entscheidung und verspricht Moira, dass er die Stadt in eine bessere Zukunft führen wird. Am Abend schaut Blood interessiert Moiras Stellungsname, und muss fassungslos mitansehen wie Moira nicht nur nicht zurücktritt, sondern erklärt dass sie nur noch kämpferischer für ihren Sieg arbeiten will. Das Problem löst sich allerdings, als Slade Moira noch in der selben Nacht ermordet. Bürgermeister Nach Moiras Tod wird Blood ohne Gegenkandidaten als Bürgermeister eingeschworen. Danach besucht er das Queen-Anwesen nach Moiras Beerdigung und spricht Thea Queen sein Beileid aus. Er will auch Oliver sprechen, dieser ist aber seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen worden. Er beginnt auch sofort, einige Gesetze umzusetzen die der Stadt helfen sollen. Dabei wird er von Slade angerufen, der ihm befiehlt "an die Arbeit" zu gehen. Blood ist davon allerdings gar nicht begeistert. Nachdem Blood nun Bürgermeister geworden ist, beginnt Laurel doch wieder skeptisch zu werden und nachzuforschen. Bei einem Treffen mit Blood kann sie eine Wanze anbringen, die es ihr erlaubt Bloods Computer zu hacken. Dort erkennt sie erschrocken, dass Blood eine Presseerklärung zum Tod von Moira erstellt hat - allerdings einen Tag bevor Moira überhaupt getötet wurde. Dies verrät Laurel Oliver, von dem sie mittlerweile weiß, dass er Arrow ist, und Oliver beschließt Blood aufzuhalten um Slade zu stoppen. Als Blood später in einem Restaurant zu Abend isst, setzt sich Oliver zu ihm und behauptet, ihm Gesellschaft leisen zu wollen. Oliver gratuliert ihm zu seiner Bürgermeisterwahl und Blood spricht ihm seinerseits sein Beileid zu. Blood verspricht auch Oliver, dass er die Stadt wieder groß machen wird, aber Oliver fragt ihn geradeheraus ob er wirklich glaubt dass Slade das zulassen wird. Oliver offenbart Blood, dass er Arrow ist, und Blood sieht nun die Zusammenhänge. Oliver fragt Blood ob er allen Ernstes glaubt, dass es der Stadt helfen wird sie von Slades Mirakuru-Armee plattmachen zu lassen, aber Blood erwidert dass sie lediglich genug Schaden anrichten werden, um die Stadt für Bloods Vision vorzubereiten. Oliver warnt dass es Slade um Oliver geht und dass Slade ihn ausnutzt und vermutlich nicht bezahlen wird, was er versprochen hat, aber Blood behauptet dass Slade ihm das Rathaus versprochen hat und das Versprechen bereits eingehalten hat. Mirakuru-Armee Schließlich ist die Nacht gekommen, in der Slade mit seiner Armee die Stadt erobern will. Team Arrow hat sich darauf vorbereitet und zieht daher aus, um sie zu stoppen. In der Kanalisation, in der Slades Truppen auf den Marschbefehl warten, setzt Blood seine Maske auf und ruft den Truppen zu, dass sie in dieser Nacht die Stadt zurückerobern werden. Er kehrt danach ins Rathaus zurück, wo sich ein Krisenstab zusammenruft. Blood verhindert die Einbestellung der Nationalgarde und versichert, dass die Polizei der Sache schon Herr werden wird. Er beruhigt seine Mitarbeiter auch und behauptet, dass Starling City die Krise überstehen wird. Allerdings wird selbst Bloods Büro von einem der Mirakuru-Soldaten attackiert und eine Arbeiterin wird von dem Soldaten gepackt. Blood ruft, dass das nicht abgemacht war, und befiehlt dem Mann die Frau loszulassen, aber der Mirakuru-Soldat bricht ihr das Genick und ruft Blood zu, dass er von ihm keine Befehle annimmt. Wutentbrannt macht sich Blood daher zu Slades Hauptquartier auf und konfrontiert Slade mit den Geschehnissen. Slade ist allerdings völlig desinteressiert, selbst als Blood behauptet dass Slades Soldaten unschuldige Leute töten, und Blood erkennt dass Slade ihn von Anfang an belogen hat und nicht an der Rettung der Stadt, sondern nur an seiner persönlichen Rache an Oliver Queen interessiert ist. Slade behauptet dass Starling City vernichtet werden muss, weil Oliver die Stadt liebt, und als Blood erwidert dass die Stadt auch seine Stadt ist, behauptet Slade schlicht dass die Stadt in vierundzwanzig Stunden nur noch Asche sein wird. Nachdem er das Chaos weiter beobachtet hat, ist Blood nicht bereit die Zerstörung der Stadt einfach so hinzunehmen. Er ruft heimlich Oliver an und bietet ihm seine Hilfe an, um die Stadt zu retten. Er stiehlt das Mirakuru-Gegengift von Slade und begibt sich damit zurück in sein Wahlkampfbüro. Als Oliver und Diggle dort auftauchen, um ihn zu treffen, verrät Blood ihnen reumütig dass er alles nur getan hat um den Menschen zu helfen und den Verzweifelten eine Chance zu geben. Er verrät Oliver auch, dass Slade noch die Person töten will, die Oliver am meisten liebt, und händigt Oliver dann den Koffer mit dem Mirakuru-Gegenmittel aus. Verblendet verspricht Blood Oliver dann, dass er - wenn all dies vorbei ist - er als Bürgermeister wirklich dafür sorgen wird dass es der Stadt besser geht aber Oliver behauptet dass Blood nach allem was er getan hat, wohl kaum noch Bürgermeister sein wird. Kurz nachdem Oliver und Diggle gegangen sind, taucht Rochev in Bloods Büro auf. Sie wurde von Slade geschickt um das Gegenmittel zurückzuholen und als sie erkennt, dass er das Gegenmittel nicht mehr hat, rammt Rochev Blood auf Slades Befehl ihre Schwerter in die Brust. Galerie BloodKonferenz.png|Blood gibt eine Pressekonferenz BloodOliverKonfrontation.png|Blood konfrontiert Oliver BloodMitOliverGespräch.png|Blood trifft sich mit Oliver BrotherBloodMayor.png|Brother Blood BloodSchautFernsehen.png|Blood erfährt vom Tod des Grafen BloodGewarnt.png|Blood wird von Daily gewarnt BloodTrifftArrow.png|Oliver konfrontiert Brother Blood BloodErinnertKindheit.png|Blood verrät Laurel von seiner Kindheit BloodTelefoniert.png|Blood telefoniert mit Oliver BloodEingeschworen.png|Blood wird Bürgermeister BloodBereit.png|Blood bereitet sich vor BloodBefehl.png|Blood startet den Angriff BloodVerrat.png|Blood erkennt, dass Slade ihn benutzt hat BloodStirbt.png|Blood stirbt Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Tot